The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic X
by AWMonopolyMan 000
Summary: Here It Is, Truth Or Dare.  Rated T, Also R&R!  Also You Don't Need To Know A Thing About Magical Doremi!
1. 1: Title X

The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic X, Magical Doremi Truth Or Dare!

**A/N: This Will Be The Intro, No Truths Or Dares, Yet!**

The WMM: Well Here We Are.

Dorie: Where Are We?

Master X: You're In Aaron World.

Toothzilla: Yeah, What Did You Expect After You & You're Friends Beaten All Of Us!

Reanne: It Was Your Fault That You Started That Fight!

Mirabelle: Yeah You Idiots.

The Zombie King: You Will Pay For Saying That, BUT Me, Master X, & Toothzilla Are Heading On Vacation!

The WMM: I Completely Forgot About That, Where Are You Guys Heading.

Master X: To Inkster Mystic, It's Lovely This Time Of Year!

The WMM: Goodbye!

Master X, Toothzilla, & The Zombie King: GOODBYE!

(My Gang Leaves Through A Portal To Inkster Mystic).

The WMM: Now I Need New Co-Hosts, PORTAL GO!

(Out Of The Portal Comes The WMM's Good Friends, Ojamajo Boy 178, & Wherever Girl)

Wherever Girl: So This Is Aaron World?

The WMM: Yes It Is.

Ojamajo Boy 178: It's Great To See You Again!

The WMM: Same Here Ojamajo Boy 178, Same Here!

The WMM: Now The Fun Can Start With Truth Or Dare!

The Five Magical Doremi Cast Members: NOOOOOOO!

**A/N: That's The End Of The Intro, Send In Truths Or Dares, Read & Review, This Is Viewer Participation, So If You Want In Just Write A Review, Remember Spaces Are Limited To Seven Spots, So Review Now!**


	2. 2: Chapter 1 The First Set

Chapter 1 The First Set

**A/N: I Hope You Enjoy!**

The WMM: Well Since No One Sent In Truths Or Dares, Then I Got My Own For You.

Dorie: Is That Even Legal?

The WMM, Wherever Girl, & Ojamajo Boy 178: YES IT IS!

The WMM: PORTAL GO!

(Out Of The Portal Comes Wherever Girl's Good Friend Fangface The Second AKA FF2).

Wherever Girl: Fangface The Second!

FF2: Wherever Girl!

(They Hug).

The WMM: OK, Now My Evil Alter Ego The MMW.

(A Shadow Emerges & Becomes The MMW).

The WMM: Great To See You Again.

The MMW: Same Here.

The WMM: Now The Dares & Truths!

The WMM: _I Dare Reanne To Fight Me & The MMW In A Rematch_.

Reanne: Okay

(The Fight Ends In 5 Seconds Because The WMM & The MMW Beat The Nothings Out Of Reanne).

Wherever Girl: _I Dare Mirabelle To Kick Reanne To The Ground_.

Mirabelle: No!

The WMM: Whatever You Say (Forces Mirabelle To Kick Reanne To The Ground).

FF2: _I Dare Dorie To Fight Me In A Magic Fight_.

Dorie: OK!

FF2: (Turns Into Norm).

Dorie: OH CRUD .

FF2: (Zaps Dorie & She Is KO'D)

Ojamajo Boy 178: _I Dare Ellie To Marry Me_.

Ellie: Fine, (They Get Married).

Reanne: _I Dare The WMM To Take His Shirt Off_.

The WMM: OK (Takes Shirt Off).

Mirabelle: _I Dare Wherever Girl To Fight Edward_.

Wherever Girl: OK!

The WMM: Okay, From Edward, I Want A Good Clean Fight, From Wherever Girl, Do Whatever You Want.

(The Bell Rings)

Wherever Girl: GOODBYE FOREVER VAMPIRE LOSER (Uses Every Vampire Weakness Ever & Kills Him)!

Dorie: _To The WMM A Truth, Did We Ever See You Before 1_!

The WMM: Well In 0!

The WMM: That's It For Now!

**A/N: That's The End Of The First Set!**


	3. 3: Chapter 2 The Second Set

Chapter 2 The Second Set

**A/N: Magical Doremi Was Made By 4kids So They Get What They Deserve!**

The WMM: It Is Time!

Wherever Girl & FF2: OK!

(Wherever Girl Turns Into Stalker, A Werewolf While FF2 Turns Into Silver, Also A Werewolf)!

Stalker: Now I Got A Dare. _I Dare Mirabelle To Turn Jacob Black Into A Chihuahua & Give Him To Paris Hilton!_

Mirabelle: Fine! (Jacob Black Shows Up, Only To Get Turned Into AChihuahua & Was Given To Paris Hilton!) LOL!

Silver: I Guess Me & Stalker Are The Better Werewolf's!

Stalker: _To Ellie, How Did You Really Feel About Marrying Ojamajo Boy 178, & Where Do You Plan To Go On Your Honeymoon._

Ellie: Good Question, Well Ojamajo Boy 178 Was My Boyfriend For Quite Some Time, I Was Wondering When He Would Marry Me, Also For Your Other ?, We Were Planning To Head To Hawaii, It's Lovely This Time Of Year!

Stalker: OK!

The WMM: _I Dare Caitlyn To Fight Ganon!_

Caitlyn: OK!

The WMM: (Summons Ganon From Ocarina Of Time)!

Ganon: BRING IT ON!

Caitlyn: OH CRUD!

(Caitlyn Gets The Snot Beaten Out Of Her)!

The WMM: YOU GANON JUST OVER STAYED YOUR WELCOME! (The WMM Kills Ganon).

Silver: _I Dare Reanne To Beat Herself Up_.

Reanne: Fine. (Beats Herself Up).

Dorie: _I Dare The WMM To Play Kazio Mario World_.

The WMM: OK. (Cheats & Beats The Game In 2 Minutes)!

Reanne: _I Dare Silver, Stalker, The WMM, & The MMW To Beat Bella_.

Silver, Stalker, The WMM, & The MMW: OK! (Bella Pops Up Only To Die, LOL)!

Caitlyn: _I Dare Ojamajo Boy 178 To Play Kazio Mario World 2_.

Ojamajo Boy 178: OK. (Does The Same Thing As The WMM)!

The MMW: _To Reanne, Why Are You Scared Of Ghosts, Monsters, ETC_.

Reanne: Well It Started When I Was Five, Dorie Scared Me, With A Ghost Costume, Then Someone Else Wearing A Monster Costume Scared Me.

The MMW: Good To Know!

The WMM: That's It For Now

**A/N: Warning: Kazio Mario Will Force You To Cheat! LOL!**


	4. 4: Chapter 3 The Third Set

Chapter 3 The Third Set

**A/N: As Always Enjoy**

The WMM: Here We Go Again.

Dorie: When Will This End?

Stalker: When The WMM Ends It!

Stalker: _A Truth, Do You Know Any Good-Looking Anime Guys? If So, Did You Have A Crush On Any Of Them & Who Were They?_

The WMM: This Will Also Count For Stalker

Stalker: OK. Well I Did, They Were Inuyasha, Luffy, and Mori, & Yes I Loved All Of Them.

Dorie: I Did, He Was Minoru Shiraishi & Yes I Loved Him.

Reanne: Well I Did, He Was Kyon, & Yes I Loved Him.

Mirabelle: The Man I Knew & Loved Was Sojiro Izumi_._

Caitlyn: I Knew No One.

Ellie: I Love No One More Than Ojamajo Boy 178!

Ojamajo Boy 178: That's So Sweet!

The WMM & The MMW: _We Dare The Witchlings To Fight Dark Spider Version 2.0_.

The Witchlings: Fine

The WMM: PORTAL GO!

(Out Of A Portal Comes Dark Spider Version 2.0, A Robot Version Of Dark Spider)!

The Witchlings: OH CRUD!

(Witchlings Get Beaten In 10 Seconds)

The WMM: YOU, DARK SPIDER ARE DONE!

(Defeats Dark Spider Version 2.0)

Silver: _I Have A Truth For The WMM, Where Do You Live?_

The WMM: If You Read The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic, You Would Know I Live In Inkster MI.

Silver: OK.

Dorie: _I Dare The WMM To Fight Diabowserker._

The WMM: OK! (Turns Into The Yellow Devil & Summons Diabowserker).

Diabowserker: OH MAN!

(Diabowserker Gets Beaten & Sent Away)

The WMM: That's It.

**A/N: Sorry, Writer's Block Is Pure EVIL! LOL!**


	5. 5: Chapter 4 The Fourth Set

Chapter 4 The Fourth Set

**A/N: As Always Enjoy, & Until You Send Dares That Don't Have Battles, I Will Use Battles**.

The WMM: I'm In Another Story.

Everyone That's Not Ojamajo Boy 178: WHICH ONE?

The WMM: Tell Them Ojamajo Boy 178.

Ojamajo Boy 178: It's _**OJAMAJO DOREMI, HEROS OF THE GRID!**_

The WMM: & Now Back To Truth Or Dare.

Stalker: I GOT A DARE FOR YOU WMM! _I Dare You To Compete Against Me In A Muffin Eating Contest_!

The WMM: OK!

Silver: ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…

(All Muffins There Were Eaten By Stalker, There Were 50 Muffins).

Silver: Stalker Wins!

The WMM: NOW I HAVE A DARE FOR STALKER! _I Dare You To Compete Against Me In A Root Beer Drinking Contest_!

Stalker: OK!

Silver: ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…

(All Root Beer There Was Finished Up By The WMM, There Was 30 OZ.)

Silver: The WMM Wins!

Stalker: _I Dare Mirabelle To Kiss Silver_! (Evil Laugh)

Mirabelle: Fine.

(They Kiss, After Silver Beats Up Mirabelle For That Kiss)

Silver: _ A Truth To The MMW, When Did You First Start With The WMM, & Also What Is Your Full Name_.

The MMW: Well Since The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 0, Also My Name Is Wolf Jacob Aaron.

Silver: OK!

The WMM: _I Dare The Witchlings To Fight Aaron 2, Then Aaron 0_!

The Witchlings: OH CRUD!

The WMM: (Turns Into Aaron 2)

(Battle Lasts 5 Seconds).

The WMM: (Turns Into Aaron 0)

(Battle Also Lasts 5 Seconds).

The WMM: That's It

**A/N: This Chapter Brought To You By The Aaron Channel, Because They Are The Only Ones Who Are Loving This Story So Far. Also Writers Block Is Again Pure Evil. LOL! TTFN!**


	6. 6: Chapter 5 The Fifth Set

Chapter 5 The Fifth Set

**A/N: YouTube Rules**

The WMM: NEW ROUND, NEW FUN!

Stalker: Can I Change Back?

The WMM: Of Course.

(Stalker Changes Back Into Wherever Girl).

Wherever Girl: Now A Truth, _To The Witchlings, If You Could Guest Star On Any Show What Would It Be_?

The Witchlings: BARNEY & FRIENDS!

The WMM: Tell The Truth!

The Witchlings: Ok We Were JK, LUCKY STAR For Real!

The WMM: Fine, I Would Be In Ojamajo Doremi, _I DARE FF2, AKA SILVER, AKA NORM TO FIGHT AARON 2 IN A REMATCH!_

Silver: Fine (Turns Into Norm).

The WMM: (Turns Into Aaron 2).

(Battle Lasts 2 Minutes & Aaron 2 Wins).

Norm: (Turns Back Into FF2).

Aaron 2: (Turns Back Into The WMM).

Dorie: _I Dare The WMM To Fight Airman & Metalman_.

The WMM: OK (Turns Into Megaman & Beats Both Of Them With Quick-Boomerang).

Reanne: _I Dare The MMW To Fight Trumana Knight In A Fight_.

The MMW OK! (Summons Trumana Knight, One Of The Two Knights Of The Hand Kingdom).

(Battle Lasts 3 Minutes, The MMW Wins).

Ellie: _A Truth To The WMM, Where Did The Hand & Split Bros. Come From_.

The WMM: From The Hand Kingdom!

Ellie: OK!

The WMM & MMW: THAT'S IT

**A/N: Writers Block Is Evil, Also This Chapter Brought To You By Megaman, Without Those Games OST's, I Wouldn't Have Some Of The Good Ideas I Have!**


	7. 7: Chapter 6 The Sixth Set

Chapter 6 The Sixth Set

**A/N: Awesomeness Awaits You**

The WMM: Here It Is.

Dorie: Is Anyone Else Joining Us?

The WMM: Yes, Mr. Dragonite Trainer AKA 6you7me. PORTAL GO!

(Out Of The Portal Comes Mr. Dragonite Trainer AKA 6you7me).

Mr. Dragonite Trainer: 8azaz22?

The WMM AKA 8azaz22: Yes.

Mr. Dragonite Trainer: It's Great To See You.

The WMM: Same Here.

Wherever Girl: First A Truth _Where Did Ojamajo Boy 178, Ellie, & The MMW Go?_

The WMM: The MMW Went Back To Inkster Mystic's Dark Side, Ojamajo Boy 178 & Ellie Went To Hawaii To Spend A Happy Honeymoon Together.

Wherever Girl: OK, Now A Dare For You WMM, _I Dare You To Fight Fangface The 2__nd__ In A Harry Potter Style Duel_.

The WMM: Fine, (Grabs The Putter Reaper, His Weapon Of Choice).

FF2: (Turns Into Norm, & Gets His Weapon The X-Blade).

(They Duel, Harry Potter Style For 3 Minutes, FF2 Wins).

The WMM: I May Have Lost, But The Master Will Rise Again!

FF2: What Do You Mean By That?

The WMM: You Will Find Out Soon Enough.

Wherever Girl: Ok, _I Dare The Witchlings To Sing Numa Numa (English Version) In Chipmunk Voices For 24 Hours... Or Until You Catch Laryngitis._

The Witchlings: Fine.

(**Bold** & _Italics_ Means The Song Is Done In Chipmunk Voices)

The Witchlings:_** Mai-Ya-Hi**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke**_

_**And I made something that's real to show you how I feel**_

_**Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso**_

_**I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

_**I sold, my strings, my song and dreams**_

_**And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.**_

_**Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso.**_

_**I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi Ah)**_

_**Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

_**When you leave my colors fade to gray**_

_**Hey little lover stay, or all my colors fade away**_

_**Every word of love I use to say.**_

_**Now I paint them everyday.**_

(24 Hours Later, & The Witchlings Caught Laryngitis 2 For 1)

The WMM: You Done The Dare Kids.

(Then Out Of Nowhere, Aaron Jacob Wolf Arrives)

The WMM: Aaron Jacob Wolf? What Are You Doing Here?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Have To Heal These Witchlings!

(After The Witchlings Are Healed)

Aaron Jacob Wolf: TTFN! (Disappears To The Real World)

6you7me: A Truth To The WMM, _Who Was That_.

The WMM: That Was Aaron Jacob Wolf, The Guy Who Written This Series, & He Will Appear Again!

6you7me: OK. I Have To Go.

The WMM: What, Already?

6you7me: Yep. TTFN!

(6you7me Leaves)

The WMM: That's It!

**A/N: Well For The Song, I Had To Cut The Chapter Short On T/D's, Though I Have To Get To Chapter 7 Anyway. See You Then! As A Side Note That Song Took Pages 1-4 So There You Go! TTFN!**

**Aaron Jacob Wolf: Remember R&R!**


	8. 8: Chapter 7 The Seventh Set

Chapter 7 The Seventh Set

**A/N: Now Without Further Delay, Enjoy.**

The WMM: So, PORTAL GO!

(Out Of The Portal Is The Arrival Of The Master, Master X, A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A.).

Master X: Finally, I Never Wanted To Take That Vacation.

The WMM: Really?

Master X: REALLY!

(Master X Destroys The Nearest Tree! O.O).

The WMM: Okay, Okay You Can Have The First Dare Master X.

Master X: That's More Like It, _I Dare Wherever Girl To Face Me, Master X In A Fight_.

Wherever Girl: Fine.

(Master X Summons His Team, The Guys Who Have Laser Guns For Hands And Feet, Tentacles Man, And Handsome Boy William.)

Wherever Girl: OH CRUD O.O.

(The Battle Lasts 2 Minutes, Master X Won).

The WMM: THAT WAS EPIC, BEST BATTLE EVER, This Is Going To YouTube.

(The Video Of The Battle Is Put On YouTube).

The WMM: _I Dare Dorie To Jump Off A Cliff_.

Mystery Person: OH NO YOU DON'T

(Then Out Of Nowhere Is The Arrival Of Aaron Jacob Wolf).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: You Gone Too Far This Time WMM.

The WMM: Well Then I Challenge You To A Fight.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: All Right Then!

(By Now Dorie Jumped Off A Cliff BUT, She Was Warped Back Just Fine).

(A Battle Of Epic Proportions Began, It Lasted 20 Minutes BUT It Ended In A Tie).

The WMM: Ok, Truce.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Truce.

(That Battle Too Was Put On YouTube).

Master X: OK, Now For My Other Dare, _I Dare The Other Witchlings, FF2, & Wherever Girl To Play Super Puzzle World 3 By LeChuck_.

The Other 3 Witchlings, FF2 & Wherever Girl: Fine.

(They Played That Game & Got Stuck On The P… Castle, The First Castle Of Super Puzzle World 3).

The WMM: Now A Truth, _To Master X, How Was Your Vacation_.

Master X: Well It Was Fun, Until I Wanted To Join You & Your Friends Here.

The WMM: OK, That's It.

**A/N: Well That was The Seventh Set, The Guys Who Have Laser Guns For Hands And Feet, Tentacles Man, And Handsome Boy William All Were Part Of The First WMM Who Went To Port Mystic. Also Why I Took Over A Month To Finish Chapter 6, Was Because, 1. Writer's Block, 2. I Had Some Of Chapter 6 Written BUT I Just Never Got That Far, 3. YouTube & Raocow The King Of Chipmunk, & 4. A LOT Of Rom Hacks To Play.**

**Aaron Jacob Wolf: Next Chapter, The Return Of Ojamajo Boy 178, & Ellie!**


	9. 9: Chapter 8 The Eighth Set

Chapter 8 The Eighth Set

**A/N: Enjoy & Have Fun**

The WMM: Ojamajo Boy 178, Ellie, You're Back!

Ojamajo Boy 178 & Ellie: Yes We Are & It Was A Great Time!

Wherever Girl: _I Dare Master X & The Guys Who Have Laser Guns For Hands & Feet To Put On Frilly Pink Dresses & Have A Tea-Party With Barbie Dolls, & Allow Me To Videotape It & PUT IT ON YOUTUBE! & If Anyone Is To Decline The Dare, FF2 Gets To Use His Wizardry-Skills To Turn Them Into Goldfish._

Master X: Never, & Besides I'm Immune To Magic! HA, HA, HA.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THAT POWER AWAY?

Master X: Fine, I'll Do The Dare.

(After The Tea Party, & Wherever Girl Put The Video On YOUTUBE! XD).

The WMM: _I Dare All The Witchlings To Fight The Twilight Cast!_

The Witchlings: Fine.

(The Twilight Cast Appears).

The Witchlings: OH CRUD!

(The Twilight Cast Beats The Witchlings).

The WMM: FF2, If You Would.

FF2: Alright, Changus Intus Goldfishius!

(FF2 Uses His Magic & Turns The Twilight Cast Into Goldfish). XD

(The WMM Uses His Head Cannon To Shoot The Goldfish Into Outer Space YAY). XD

Master X: Now You Will Pay Wherever Girl, NOW!

(Summons Tentacles Man, And Handsome Boy William To Trap Wherever Girl Until…).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It Master X, Now Come Meet Your KO!

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Turns Into Gamma From Megaman 8 Bit Deathmatch).

Gamma: NOW, KO TIME!

(KO's Master X).

(Gamma Turns Back Into Aaron Jacob Wolf).

Wherever Girl: Thanks!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: No Problem TTFN!

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Leaves Again).

The WMM: Okay, -_-, _I Dare Ojamajo Boy 178 To Play Robotniks Revenge_.

Ojamajo Boy 178: OK. (Beats The Game In 12 Minutes).

The WMM: That's It!

**A/N: That's It For The Eighth Set, Now For Some Things To Be Resolved, 1. Aaron Jacob Wolf Will Be A Regular, 2. Gamma From Megaman 8 Bit Deathmatch, Is Fully Functional & Has Some Weapons Up His Sleeve, 3. Robotniks Revenge Is A Romhack of Sonic 2 Where You Have To Fight All 17 Robotniks From Sonic's 1 & 2. & 4. Megaman 8 Bit Deathmatch Is A Game Made By Cutmanmike, Its Fun!**

**Aaron Jacob Wolf: Next Chapter Will Be Extra Fun! & To Wherever Girl, My Plan For The Next Story Will Either Be The Kong Revolution 2, Or The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic X2, The Ultimate Monopoly Tournament. & One More Thing, My Profile Picture Is Me In Real Life! To Your Left Is Teddy Hand, & To Your Right Would Be Stupid Truman.**


	10. 10: Chapter 9 The Birthday Chapter

Chapter 9 The Birthday Chapter

**A/N: My Birthday Is On June 16****th**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: It's My Birthday!

Stupid Truman: No It Isn't.

The WMM: Shut Up Stupid Truman!

Stupid Truman: Crud

(Stupid Truman Was Sent To The Moon & Back With The Handina Punch).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Let's Start The Party, Where's Ojamajo Boy 178?

The WMM: He Left, Like How He Ditches Some Of His Stories.

**A/N: He Actually Ditched 3 Of His Stories, The First Was Ojamajo Doremi Baseball, The Real Title I Don't Know, The Other Was A Calvin & Hobbes Story Based On The Family Guy Episode, Road To Rhode Island, & Again I Don't Know The Name, & Finally He Ditched Ojamajo Doremi, Shattered Mirror.**

Wherever Girl: Ok? Pizza & Smoothies On Me!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Alright!

(After The Pizza & Smoothies Are Gone Because Everyone Had Some, & The WMM & Aaron Jacob Wolf Ate All The Cheese Pizza).

Wherever Girl: YES! The Twilight Cast Are Goldfish! ...Now Make A Cat Eat Them XD.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: OK!

(First, Aaron Jacob Wolf Gets The Twilight Cast Out Of Space, Second, He Turns Wherever Girl Into A Cat, Third, Wherever Girl The Cat Eats The Twilight Cast, & Fourth Aaron Jacob Wolf Turns Wherever Girl Back To Normal).

(The Opening Theme Of Aaron Wolf News Is The Alternative Polka By "Weird Al" Yankovic).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Welcome To Aaron Wolf News.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Today's Top Story, Cyberwolf087 Likes Lucky Star, Now To My Co-Anchor Master X.

Master X: Thank You Aaron Jacob Wolf, In Other News, The International Sonic Villain's Grand Prix Was Held Today, The Winner Of The Grand Prix Was None Other Than Sonic Adventure 2 Boss, King Boom Boo, The King Of Ghosts, Now To Teddy Hand For Mario Sports Today.

Teddy Hand: Thank You Master X, In Mario Sports Today, The Mario Kart Grand Prix Came To An End, & The Winner Was Dry Bowser, Not A Shocker, Now To Weather With My Brother Stupid Truman.

Stupid Truman: Thank You Teddy Hand, Now Today's Weather It's A Nice Day Out In Inkster Mystic I Say You Should Head There, Back To You Aaron Jacob Wolf.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Thank You Stupid Truman That's It For Aaron Wolf News See You Next Time.

(The End Song Of Aaron Wolf News Is I'm Fat By "Weird Al" Yankovic).

(After The Insane Party & 5 Root Beer Drinking Contests).

The WMM That's It.

**A/N: That's It For Now, Next Chapter, We Will Return To Our Regularly Scheduled Program Of Truth Or Dare, See You Then.**


	11. 11: Chapter 9b The Ninth Set

Chapter 9b The Ninth Set

**A/N: Here Is The Official Ninth Set, Enjoy.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well I'm Off Again.

The WMM: WHAT?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Got Married!

Everyone Else: To Who?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: To…

(Flashback To The Wedding).

Frosty Mug: Do You Aaron Jacob Wolf Take This Woman To Be Your Wife.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Do.

Frosty Mug: & Do You Take Aaron Jacob Wolf To Be Your Husband.

Mystery Woman: I Do.

Frosty Mug: Then By The Power Invested In Me, I Pronounce You Husband & Wife, You May Now Kiss The Bride.

(Back To Where We Are Now).

**A/N: That Wedding Was To Fill A Plot Hole, Also Me & Frosty Mug Will Do Weddings, This Means You WG.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: To Miyuki Takara.

The WMM: I Knew You Would.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Quiet, WMM.

Miyuki Takara: Should We Go, Aaron-Chan?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Of Course, Miyuki-Chan.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: To Japan. TTFN!

(Aaron Jacob Wolf & Miyuki Takara Head To Japan To Spend Their Honeymoon Together).

The WMM: Ooh Look, There's A Note.

(Dear WMM, Master X Will Take Control Of The Torture From Here On Out, Until I Return, From Aaron Jacob Wolf PS To WG Be Careful, Master X Is Still Angry With You).

Wherever Girl: OK, _To The Magical Doremi Cast Do You Have Anything In Common With The Cast Of Mew Mew Power_.

**A/N: That Is What The Show Is Called, Tokyo Mew Mew Is Called In The U.S., Thanks 4Kids You Ruined A Good Show, Not Only That, You Could Never Get The Licensing For The Rest Of The Show. 4Kids Please Let GOOD Anime Dubbing Companies Do The Anime, Because Anime Is Meant For Teens, Not Kids.**

The Magical Doremi Cast: NO!

Master X: Alright Then, _I Dare To Drink A Whole Gallon Of Milk Within An Hour_.

**A/N: I Told You So WG.**

Wherever Girl: Fine.

(After Drinking A Whole Gallon Of Milk Within An Hour…).

(The Scene Is Too Graphic To Tell, But Let's Just Say It Was Not Pretty).

Master X: Oh, Janitor.

(The Janitor Shows Up & It's…)

Master X: Ok, Get To Work Dia.

Diabowserker: FINE. (Cleans Up Puke From Milk Drinking).

FF2: _I Dare Diabowserker To Take Me On In A Duel_.

Diabowserker: Fine.

(After An Epic Duel Between Diabowserker, Master Of Ice, & FangFace The 2nd, Master Of Magic FF2 Won).

Master X: That's It.

**A/N: That's The End Of The Ninth Set. I Hope You Enjoyed. To WG That Thing That Was Too Graphic To Say Was You Puking, It Was Not I Aaron Jacob Wolf, I Headed To Japan With My Wife Miyuki Takara. If You Can Guess Why I Married Her You Get Free Revenge On Master X, BUT If You Can't Then Master X Gets More Revenge On You, Guess Wisely. Also If I, Master X, Nor My Wife Are Not Included Basically Saying If Only One Or Two Of Us Are Included BUT Not The Other One Or Two, Then Master X Will Get More Revenge Regardless That Means All Three Of Us Have To Be In It, Don't Worry You Don't Have To Include The Zombie King, Nor Toothzilla Because They Don't Want To Join This Time.**


	12. 12: Chapter 10 The Tenth Set

Chapter 10 The Tenth Set

**A/N: Aaron Jacob Wolf, Miyuki Takara, & Ojamajo Boy 178 Will Be Back Next Chapter. Until Then…**

Master X: We Will Continue The Torture.

Wherever Girl: I Get My Free Revenge On You.

Master X: WHAT?

(A Portal Opens Up & The Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf Could Be Heard Saying…).

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: She Did Guess Why Me & Miyuki Takara Got Married So That's Why. So You're Out Of Luck. & If Anyone Refuses A Dare, WG's Good Friend Franziska Von Karma Will Force You To Do The Dare.

(Out Of The Same Portal The Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf Comes Franziska Von Karma).

Franziska Von Karma: YEAHHHH!

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: NOT YET!

Franziska Von Karma: Damn It! (Pouts).

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: That Is All.

Wherever Girl: WAIT!

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: What?

Wherever Girl: _How's Your Honeymoon Going So Far?_

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Thanks For Asking, Well I Met All Of Miyuki-Chan's Friends, Which They Were Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, & Tsukasa Hiiragi. I Also Met Yutaka Kobayakawa & Her Friends, Minami Iwasaki, Patricia Martin, & Hiyori Tamura. I Also Met Kagami's Friends, Which They Were Ayano Minegishi, & Misao Kusakabe. Also We Had A Nice Dinner & Are Having A Nice Time.

Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: TTFN!

(The Portal Closes).

Wherever Girl: _For My Revenge, You Will Do The Same Dare You Forced On Me Last Chapter_.

Master X: Fine, But Only If The Witchlings Do It As Well

Wherever Girl: Deal!

The Witchlings: NO!

Wherever Girl: Oh, Franziska Von Karma.

Franziska Von Karma: YEAHHHH!

Wherever Girl: Hold The Witchlings Down!

Franziska Von Karma: ALRIGHT!

The Witchlings: NOOO!

(The Witchlings Got Held Down By Franziska Von Karma's Whip).

Master X: Cheers.

(The Scene Is Once Again Too Graphic To Tell, But Let's Just Say It Was Not Pretty For Master X Nor The Witchlings).

Master X: JANITOR!

Diabowserker: What Now?

Master X: More Puke!

Diabowserker: I Don't Get Paid Enough For This.

Master X: You Don't Get Paid At All, Now Work!

Diabowserker: Fine (Cleans Big Ugly Puke Mess).

Master X: _I Dare Wherever Girl To Marry FF2_.

Wherever Girl: WHY?

Master X: Because, My Third Eye Sees All, & I Saw FF2's Ring Bow Behind His Back.

**A/N: Master X Has Two Eyes To See With & One Eye To Find Hidden Objects With, That Third Eye Is Actually His Logo.**

Wherever Girl: Fine.

(At The Wedding).

Frosty Mug: Do You WG, Take FF2 To Be Your Husband.

Wherever Girl: I Do.

Frosty Mug: & Do You FF2, Take Wherever Girl To Be Your Wife.

Fangface The Second: I Do.

Frosty Mug: Then I Pronounce You Husband & Wife, You May Kiss The Bride.

(After The Wedding).

Wherever Girl: Why Is The Twilight Cast Back?

Master X: Good Reason, Watch.

(Suddenly The WMM Feels The Power Of The Rabid Growing Within Him).

The WMM: NOW DIE TWILIGHT FREAKS!

(Eats Them One By One With The Power Of The Rabid).

Wherever Girl: _To The WMM, Where Did You Get That Power_.

The WMM: Well, Since Aaron Jacob Wolf Has This Power, Then So Do I. But How Me & Him Got This Power, We'll Tell You. You See It All Started After The Head Of Aaron Lost The Fight Against The Hand Bros.

(Flashback To That Day).

The Head Of Aaron: I Just Knew I Would Lose That Fight!

(Then A Rabid Hand Shown Up).

The Head Of Aaron: OH NO YOU DON'T.

(The Head Of Aaron Sucks Up The Rabid Hand Into His Head Of No Return).

The Head Of Aaron: Why Do I Feel Like Eating Everything In Sight?

The WMM: After That Day He Found Out Why, It Was Because He Absorbed The Power Of The Rabid Hand.

Wherever Girl: OK.

The WMM: That's It!

**A/N: That's The End Of The Tenth Set, Brought To By Frosty Mug, The Mug Of Weddings. Also I Gave My Honeymoon Bit Along With A Back Story, So There You Go!**


	13. 13: Chapter 11 The Eleventh Set

Chapter 11 The Eleventh Set

**A/N: Ojamajo Boy 178, Aaron Jacob Wolf, & Miyuki Are Back, & As Always, Enjoy.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I'm Back, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Master X: Mr. Wolf, Since When Were You Here?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Since Like, A Minute Ago, What's Going On Here?

(The Scene Is That Aaron World Is Destroyed).

Master X: Well…

(After The End Of The Last Chapter).

The MMW A. K. A. Wolf Jacob Aaron: NOW YOU PAY.

(Aaron World Was Destroyed By The MMW's Bomb, BUT, Everyone Is Safe).

(Back To The Story).

Master X: That's What Happened.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Don't Worry I'll Repair Everything.

Wherever Girl: How?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: With My Magic!

Master X: Shouldn't We Get Back To The Truth Or Dare?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: In A Bit, WITH THE POWER OF THE PUTTER REAPER, Return Everything In Aaron World Back To What It Once Was!

(Aaron World Was Turned Back To Normal).

Wherever Girl: That Was AWESOME! _I Dare Your Wife, Miyuki, To Eat A Zebra Cake_ _Without Laughing, & If She Does, She Has To Pie You In The Face With A Banana-Cream Pie!_

Miyuki: OK!

FF2: _MY Dare Is, If She Laughs, EVERYONE Has To Get Pied In The Face, Too!_

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Alright On One Condition. Everyone Gets Pied Regardless.

Wherever Girl: OK!

(Miyuki Shoves The Entire Zebra Cake In Her Mouth, & Didn't Laugh).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Like I Said, Everyone Gets Pied Regardless.

(Miyuki Pies Her Husband, Aaron-Chan In The Face With A Banana-Cream Pie).

(Everyone Else Gets Pied In The Face With Pumpkin Pie).

Ojamajo Boy 178: Well, I'm Leaving.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: AGAIN?

Ojamajo Boy 178: Yes & This Time I'm Taking My Wife Ellie.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Ok, Goodbye.

Ojamajo Boy 178 & Ellie: TTFN!

(Leaves Through The Aaron World Gate Back To Canada).

The WMM: Now For Some Ground Rules, Rule #1 There Will Be NO Divorces Regardless Of Whether It's By Dare Or Otherwise.

Wherever Girl: Snap.

The WMM: Rule #2, Franziska Von Karma Will Be Used If The Witchlings, Or Anyone Else Refuses A Dare.

Franziska Von Karma: YEAHHHH!

The WMM: NOT NOW!

Franziska Von Karma: Damn It! (Pouts).

The WMM: & Rule #3, If ANYONE & I Mean ANYONE Messes With Aaron Jacob Wolf's Wife Miyuki, Then Let's Just Say That It Will Not End Well.

Everyone Else: OK!

The WMM: _I Dare Aaron Jacob Wolf To Sing Can't Beat AirMan_.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: ALRIGHT!

**A/N: If You Don't Know About Can't Beat AirMan, It Was The 10****th**** Track On R21, Look Up Can't Beat AirMan On YouTube You Will Find The Song Eventually. & Bold Is Aaron Jacob Wolf's Singing.**

(The Song Starts Up).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: **Lyric Set 1:**** I Come To Realize.**

**I Find Myself Just Standing At The Start.**

**Then I Always Fade Away At The Very Same End.**

******Lyric Set 2: **With Belief In My Heart.

**I Try My Best To Go Across The Fading Steps But,**

**Can't Help Myself From Falling Down To Death.**

******Lyric Set 3: **If I Only Had The Item Number Two.

**It'll Take Me To The Other Side Short & Easy.**

******Lyric Set 4:** I Fight For Many Times,

**Many, Many Times But,**

******Lyric Set 5: **Air Man Just Cannot Be Defeated, Why?

******Lyric Set 6: **Air Man Just Cannot Be Defeated, Why?

**No Matter How I Try,**

**Tornado Is Blocking My Way.**

******Lyric Set 7: **Go For A Chance From Behind, Shoot Him In The Back.

**But Sooner Or Later I'll Be Blown Away.**

******Lyric Set 8:** Went For The Endless Push, However Forever.

**With Tornado There's NO WAY.**

******Lyric Set 9:** To Win The Next Fight, The Last Final One.

**So, E Can Is The Last Thing I'll Hold On To.**

**Lyric Set 10: I Can't Beat Air Man…**

(Everyone Applauds At The Song They Just Heard).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Thank You & That's It!

**A/N: That's The End Of The Eleventh Set, Brought To You By Team Nekokan, Some Of Their Songs Just Rock, Including Can't Beat AirMan By Nyanyannya One Of Team Nekokan's Band Members. If You Are Wondering Why I Had To Include Lyric Sets, It's Does NOT Let Me Separate The Lyrics To The Song. TTFN!**


	14. 14: Chapter 11b The Post Eleventh Set

Chapter 11b The Post Eleventh Set A.K.A. After The Eleventh Set

**A/N: Ojamajo Boy 178 & Ellie Are Gone, & As Always Enjoy.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: This Is A Post Chapter.

Diabowserker: It Is?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: IT IS!

(Makes Diabowserker Clean Up That Pie Mess From Chapter 11).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now We Have To Find Another Co-Host.

Wherever Girl: But Where Are Going To Find Someone Else…?

(Who Comes Out Of Aaron Jacob Wolf Is…).

The MMW: ME!

Wherever Girl: YOU!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Ah, Wolf Jacob Aaron!

The MMW: In The Flesh!

Aaron Jacob Wolf & The WMM: YOU'RE PERFECT!

The MMW: Thank You, Wait, What's Diabowserker Doing Here?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Oh Him? He's The Janitor.

Diabowserker: I Hate This Job.

(Continues To Clean Pie Mess).

Wherever Girl Also, I Thought Of A Loophole To My Whole 'Marriage'. FF2 & I Agreed On Matrimony (As You Have Written)... But Our Werewolf Counterparts, Silver & Stalker Never Did! Therefore, The Marriage Is Null & Void. HA!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: You Are Right BUT, Ground Rule #4, In Aaron World, Loopholes Don't Count.

Wherever Girl: Snap!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: & Besides, If You Want Out Of Your Marriage So Bad, I'll Let You Marry Diabowserker Instead.

Wherever Girl: No That's Fine.

Master X: _I Dare Stalker To Marry Silver_.

(WG & FF2 Change Into Their Werewolf Halves).

Stalker & Silver: Fine.

(One Marriage Later).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Hey, What's Over There?

(Everyone Except Master X, The MMW, & The WMM Looks Away).

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Changes Into The Wolf).

(Everyone Except Master X, The MMW, & The WMM Turns Back Around).

The Wolf: TADA.

Everyone Except Master X, The MMW, & The WMM: WHO ARE YOU?

The Wolf: It's Me Aaron Jacob Wolf.

Stalker: Why Do You Look Like A Werewolf?

The Wolf: It's Simple, I Learned This After I Looked At A Full Moon One Night, That & Why Do You Think My Last Name Is Wolf?

Stalker: Because, That Was Your Family's Last Name?

The Wolf: You Are Right, & That's It.

**A/N: That's The End Of This Post Chapter, My Challenge To The Reader, Think Of The HARDEST BOSS You Had To Face, & Write A Review To Me & I May, Or Will Include That Boss For The Witchlings To Fight In The Twelfth Set, & One Last Thing, R.I.P. Mr Woodsnake, 2010-2011. We Here At The WMAOA Will Miss You. TTFN!**


	15. 15: Chapter 12 The Twelfth Set

Chapter 12 The Twelfth Set

**A/N: Diabowserker Will Now Be A Main Truth Or Dare Guy, & As Always, Enjoy.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf & The WMM: GOOD NEWS!

Dorie: Considering It's Coming From You, It Isn't Good For Us.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's Right. Because It's Time For The Boss Gauntlet Of Doom.

The WMM: The Challenge Is To Fight The Bosses That We Have Lined Up For You.

Reanne: Why?

Master X: Because We Can!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now, Boss #1, MAD JACK!

Mad Jack: Ha, These Are The Kids You Told Me About?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Indeed, Mad Jack, Indeed!

Mirabelle: Oh, Snap!

Wherever Girl: Now Mad Jack, TAKE THEM OUT!

Mad Jack: ALL RIGHT!

Caitlyn: OH CRUD!

(Mad Jack Takes The Witchlings Out).

The WMM: Now, Boss #2, Cackletta's Spirit!

Cackletta's Spirit: So These Are The Kids?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: YES!

Cackletta's Spirit: OK, Good Night!

Reanne: Not Again!

(Cackletta's Spirit Takes The Witchlings Out).

Master X: Now, Boss #3, The Ultimate Chimera!

Dorie: Wait, But It Isn't A Boss.

Master X: But I Don't Care.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Get Them, Ultimate Chimera.

(By Now You Should Get The Idea).

**A/N: The Ultimate Chimera Has The Bird On Its Head & Is Unbeatable Except For The Button On Its Back, That's Why The Bird On Its Head Is There, To Turn It Back On, & To People Who Haven't Played Mother 3, Touching The Ultimate Chimera Will Result In An Instant Game Over. So Be Careful! Also The Monkey Turns The Ultimate Chimera Off During A Cut Scene In Mother 3, & That Is Not A Spoiler For The Game, Just An F.Y.I.**

Wherever Girl: Now, Boss #4, Bowser From Super Mario World

Dorie: Ha That's Easy.

Wherever Girl: Well, The Bowser I'm Talking About Is Kaizo Mario World 1 Bowser.

**A/N: Kaizo Mario World Had Two Versions Of Bowser, The Original Kaizo Mario World Had Invisible Bowser, While Kaizo Mario World 2 Had Bowser Who Was Underwater & With A LOT Of Eeries.**

Bowser: Gwahahaha.

The Witchlings: Oh Snap.

(By Now You Should Know What Happens).

Diabowserker: Now, Boss #5, ME, Diabowserker!

Reanne: IS THAT RIGHT?

Diabowserker: That's Right, ME, Diabowserker!

(Battle Ends The Same Way).

Diabowserker: _I Dare Aaron Jacob Wolf, Miyuki Takara, Wherever Girl, The WMM, & Tsukasa Hiiragi To Dance To The Song, Hare Hare Yukai_.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: OK!

(One Awesome Dance Later).

FF2: _To Master X, Where Did Tsukasa Hiiragi Come From?_

Master X: Well…

**A/N: Well That's The End Of The Twelfth Set, I'm Leaving It On A Cliffhanger, Will Master X Tell The Truth, & To WG, You Don't Need To Include Tsukasa Hiiragi To Your Story, Because Next Chapter Master X Will Say Why Tsukasa Hiiragi Is At Aaron World. This Chapter & Cliffhanger Is Brought To You By The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, Because That's Where Hare Hare Yukai Came From. If You Have Any Songs You Want To See R&R. TTFN!**


	16. 16: Chapter 12b The Back Story

Chapter 12b The Back Story

**A/N: This Will Be A Short Chapter, So Enjoy.**

Master X: Well…

(Flashback To Chapter 9b).

Tsukasa Hiiragi: Where Am I, & Where's Yuki-Chan?

Master X: Well, One, This Is Aaron World, & Two, If You Mean Aaron Jacob Wolf's New Wife, They're Off On Their Honeymoon.

Tsukasa Hiiragi: Wait WHAT?

Master X: Well You Missed The Wedding, So There.

Tsukasa Hiiragi: Wait Yuki-Chan Got Married?

Master X: Yes, & She Was Very Happy.

Tsukasa Hiiragi: OK, What Are You Guys & Girls Doing?

Master X: Playing Truth Or Dare.

Wherever Girl: _ I Dare Tsukasa Hiiragi To Marry Master X._

Master X: Fine With Me Because I Love You Tsukasa Hiiragi.

Tsukasa Hiiragi: Well, I Love You To X.A.N.A.-Chan.

(One Wedding & The Next Four Chapters Later).

Master X: Well, That's Why!

**A/N: That's The End Of The Back Story See You Guys, & Gals Next Chapter Or Mini-Chapter!**


	17. 17: Chapter 13 A Note

Chapter 13 A Note From Aaron Jacob Wolf

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Before We Continue With The Next Set, Here's The List Of People Who Are In This Story.

**A/N: Also People Who Have Truths/Dares Will NOT Lose The Chance To Use Them, That Will Be In The Official Thirteenth Set.**

**Aaron Jacob Wolf A.K.A. The Wolf, & His Wife, Miyuki Takara**

**The WMM**

**The MMW A.K.A. Wolf Jacob Aaron**

**Master X A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A. & His Wife, Tsukasa Hiiragi**

**FangFace The Second A.K.A. Silver, & His Wife Wherever Girl A.K.A. Stalker**

**Franziska Von Karma**

**Frosty Mug**

**Diabowserker**

**Dinnerling**

**Dorie Goodwyn**

**Reanne Griffith**

**Mirabelle Haywood**

**Caitlyn Goodwyn**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Also, DON'T SPAM MY REVIEWS EITHER, JUST BECAUSE WHEREVER GIRL HAD TO SUFFER FROM PEOPLE THAT DIDN'T FOLLOW REVIEW RULES DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Also A Few More Ground Rules, 1. THERE WILL BE NO DARES THAT INVOLE PEOPLE EATING EACH OTHER UNLESS IT INVOLVES MY RABID POWER, & To Dinnerling, I Will Use That Dare This One Time & THAT WILL BE IT!

2. NO DARES INVOLVING POWER LOSS TO EVERYONE BUT ONE PERSON, Again, I Will Use That Dare Just One Time, BUT THAT WILL BE IT.

3. NO DEATHS WILL EVER BE ACCEPTED, BECAUSE THIS IS T Rated, NOT M Rated.

4. NO ONE, & I MEAN NO ONE WILL EVER MESS WITH MY WIFE, OR MASTER X'S WIFE, OR HEADS WILL ROLL.

5. NO ONE WILL BREAK INTO MY WEAPONS CHAMBER, THE ONE WHERE I KEEP THE COOLEST WEAPONS & GADGETS KNOWN TO THE WMAOA.

6. ANYONE WHO BREAKS THESE RULES WILL BE KICKED OUT FOR THE CHAPTER, OR THE REST OF THE STORY, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

Everyone: Yes.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: GOOD!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That Is All!


	18. 18: Chapter 13b The Thirteenth Set

Chapter 13b The Thirteenth Set

**A/N: Same As Always, So, Enjoy!**

Wherever Girl: Wait, Where's Aaron Jacob Wolf, Miyuki Takara, Master X, & Tsukasa Hiiragi?

FF2: Well Let's Go Find Them.

(WG & FF2 Start At Aaron World Castle).

**A/N: Aaron World Castle Is The Place That The Battle Between The Head Of Aaron, & The Hand Bros. This Is Also Aaron Jacob Wolf's Home Away From Home.**

(WG & FF2 Enter The Door Labeled, The Room Of Aaron Jacob Wolf).

WG: Okay, What Are You Doing?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Should Be Asking That Question WG.

FF2: So Are You & Miyuki Takara Busy?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Me & The Wife Were Reading.

WG: Well That's Nice.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Wait, Where's Master X?

Miyuki: & Also, Where Is Tsukasa-San.

WG: Well That's What We Were Wondering.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Let's Go.

(They All Headed To The Secret Weapons Vault, Wait, WHAT)?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: MASTER X!

Master X: What?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: What Are You Doing In My Secret Weapons Vault?

Master X: Well, Somebody Had To Find This Vault Out, That & My Wife Wanted To See This, & You Know I Can't Say No To Her.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Okay, Fine, Just Don't TAKE ANYTHING OUT OF HERE!

Master X: I Was Never Going To.

The WMM: Hello, Aaron Jacob Wolf, Don't You Have A Story To Continue?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Wait, That's Right, Now A NEW CO-HOST!

The Witchlings: ANTOHER ONE?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: YES, PORTAL, GO!

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Makes A Portal, & Who Comes Out Of It Is)…

Dinnerling: Hello, The Name Is Dinnerling, & I Like Truth Or Dare Stories.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Say Hello Everyone.

Everyone Expect Dinnerling: HELLO DINNERLING!

Dinnerling: Well That's Good To Know I'm Welcome Here.

Dinnerling: _To The Witchlings, What Talk Shows Do You Like? & Do You Four Like Saturday Night Live? Also_ _Everyone Else Including Franziska Von Karma: Same Two Questions, Do NOT Have The Words "Foolish", "Foolishy" Or Any Variation Of The Word "Fool" In Your Response._

**A/N: To Note There Are 5 Witchlings In The U.S. Version Of Ojamajo Doremi, Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Caitlyn Goodwyn, & Ellie Craft, In The Original Japanese Version, There Were 7 Ojamajos, Doremi Harukaze, Hadzuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senoo, Poppu Harukaze, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka, & Hana Makihatayama A.K.A. Hana-Chan.**

Everyone: Well, We Don't Know Any Talk Shows, Expect Maury, Also The Only Things We Saw Of SNL Was The Celebrity Jeopardy Parodies & That Was Funny.

Dinnerling: OK

Wherever Girl: A Truth For The Wolf, _How Did You Get To Be A Werewolf? Were You Bitten By One, Or Was It A Birth-Trait?_

The Wolf: Well, I Was Bitten By THE LORD WOLF GOD, A.K.A. Daniel Joseph Wolf The 2nd

**A/N: Daniel Joseph Wolf The 1****st**** Is My Deceased Father Which He Died Back In The 90's R.I.P. Daniel Joseph Wolf The 1****st**** R.I.P.**

Wherever Girl: _OK, I Got A Truth For You... Can I Borrow Your Putter Reaper?_

(Oops, Hold On...)

_I Got A DARE For You - I Dare You To Let Me Borrow Your Putter Reaper. …I Don't Know Exactly What For, But I'll Use It If Something Comes Up!_

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Fine, BUT You Get To Use The WMM's Putter Reaper.

Wherever Girl: Fine.

(Wherever Girl Gets The WMM's Putter Reaper).

Dinnerling: Now For My Dares, _I Dare Mirabelle To Shrink Dorie & Eat Her._

Mirabelle: NO.

Franziska Von Karma: YEAHHH!

(Mirabelle Gets Tied Up By Franziska Von Karma, Aaron Jacob Wolf Shrinks Dorie, & Shoves Dorie Down Mirabelle's Throat).

(Scene Is Too Graphic Yet Again Because Aaron Jacob Wolf Makes Mirabelle Puke Out Dorie).

Diabowserker: Do I Have To Clean This Up?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: NO, That Will Be Dinnerling's Job Now!

Dinnerling: WHAT?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well It's Your Fault, For Making Me Make Mirabelle Puke Out Dorie!

Dinnerling: FINE.

(Dinnerling Cleans Up The Puke Mess).

Dinnerling: Now My Other Dare, _I Dare Reanne Take Everyone But Mirabelle Hostage & Become Evil (During This Time EVERYONE Else Is 9,000 Times WEAKER Than Reanne & Reanne Is 100,000 Times Stronger Than The Strongest Person Before The Dare Was Cast)._

**A/N: Actually Everyone's Power Level Before This Dare Were 0 SO HA.**

Reanne: HAHAHAHAHA.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GUY!

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Turns Into Aaron 0, Which The Power Lever Is Infinity, So You Could Guess Who Wins This Fight)!

(Aaron 0 Turns Back Into Aaron Jacob Wolf & Saves Everyone).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It!

**A/N: This Chapter Was Brought To You By Procrastination, Because It Took Me Some Time To Write This.**


	19. 19: Chapter 13c A Note & Dare

Chapter 13c A Note & Dare

**A/N: Another Note From Aaron Jacob Wolf.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well… After Insert Name Here, Written A Spam Review, I Decided To Write Another Note.

Master X: Really?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yes.

Master X: Okay, My Friend.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now For The Rules In BOLD, So You Can See It Better!

**A/N: These Are The SAME RULES, Also The Putter Reaper, UNLESS USED BY AARON JACOB WOLF, THE WMM Or MY GANG, It Has No Magical Power, Also I Gave Wherever Girl That Power For An Unspecified Amount Of Time (Read The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic 0 For More Info On How The WMM & His Gang Got The Magical Power)!**

**1. THERE WILL BE NO DARES THAT INVOLE PEOPLE EATING EACH OTHER, (CANNIBALISM) UNLESS IT INVOLVES MY RABID POWER!**

**2. NO DARES INVOLVING POWER LOSS!**

**3. NO DEATHS WILL EVER BE ACCEPTED!**

**4. NO ONE, & I MEAN NO ONE WILL EVER MESS WITH MY WIFE, OR MASTER X'S WIFE, OR HEADS WILL ROLL!**

**5. NO ONE WILL BREAK INTO MY WEAPONS CHAMBER, THE ONE WHERE I KEEP THE COOLEST WEAPONS & GADGETS KNOWN TO THE WMAOA!**

**6. ANYONE WHO BREAKS THESE RULES WILL BE KICKED OUT FOR THE CHAPTER, OR THE REST OF THE STORY!**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now That I Made Myself Clear, We Have A Dare!

Wherever Girl: So, Now That I Have Your Putter-Reaper... I Know! Let's Go To The Ouran Universe! (A.K.A. Ouran High School Host Club's Universe) Which Is Where I Shall Set My Dare!

(Wherever Girl Uses The Putter Reaper To Send Everyone Including Herself To The Ouran High School Host Club's Universe).

**A/N: I Already Knew That Haruhi Was A Girl, Because Of Haruhi Suzumiya! & I Would Deny The Dare Because 3 Of The 4 Are 8 & One Of Them Is 5, BUT This Would Be Fun!**

Wherever Girl: _I Dare Each Of The Witchlings To Go Out With Your Favorite Host. (Don't Pick Haruhi 'Cuz Secretly 'He' Is A Girl)._

The Witchlings: Fine.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now For The Dates!

(Dorie = Tamaki Suoh).

(Reanne = Kyoya Ootori).

(Mirabelle = Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka).

(Caitlyn = Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Will These Dates Go Well, Find Out Next Time, On The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic X!

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Also There Is Another Bill In Consideration Known As Bill S. 968 Which Would Do, IF Passed, Would Give Government The Power To Censor The Internet Like China, Which Could Be THE END OF ! Find A Way To Stop This Bill Before It Becomes THE END! This Has Been Aaron Jacob Wolf, Lucky Star Fan Boy, Having Both DVD's & The 8 Volumes Of The Magna! Saying See You Next Time! TTFN! Also If You Don't Know About Bill S. 968, Or Bill S. 978 Then Google It!**


	20. 20: Chapter 14 Dates & Dares

Chapter 14 Dates & Dares A.K.A. The Fourteenth Set

**A/N: As The Name Says We Will Show 3 Points Of The Dates & 3 Dares So Enjoy!**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Let's Check The Dates!

**A/N: It's The Same Basic Idea For Part 1 Of The Dates.**

(Part 1 Of The Date, The Introduction).

(Date #1).

Dorie: Hello, I'm Dorie Goodwyn, Leader Of The WMAOA.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: NO YOU'RE NOT, I AM!

Tamaki: I Knew That This Guy, Aaron Jacob Wolf Was The Real Leader Of The WMAOA, & I'm Tamaki Suoh, Leader Of The Host Club.

Dorie: Well, Then Let's Go.

Tamaki: Yes, Let Us Go.

(Date #2).

Reanne: Hello I'm Reanne Griffith, Friend Of Dorie Goodwyn.

Kyoya: Well That's Nice To Know, I Am Kyoya Ootori, Friend Of Tamaki Suoh, Which He Is The Leader Of The Host Club.

Reanne: Okay, Let's-A Go

Kyoya: Well Fine, Let's Get A Move On.

(Date #3).

Mirabelle: I Would Be Known As Mirabelle Haywood, Friends Of Dorie Goodwyn, & Reanne Griffith.

Mitsukuni: & I Would Be Known As Mitsukuni Haninozuka, But You Can Call Me Honey.

Mirabelle: Good To Know, Lets Go To Town.

Honey: Yes Let Us Go.

(Date #4).

Caitlyn: I Would Be Known As Caitlyn Goodwyn, Sister Of Dorie Goodwyn.

Takashi: & I Would Be Known As Takashi Morinozuka But You Can Call Me Mori.

Caitlyn: Let's Head To A Place.

Mori: Yes Let Us Go.

(The First Dare).

Wherever Girl: Wait, Where's Master X, & Tsukasa Hiiragi?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: They Went On Their Honeymoon To Honolulu.

Diabowserker: Wait, Did You Give Them Those First-Class Tickets To Honolulu I Gave You?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yes I Did!

Diabowserker: Okay.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: _I Dare Dinnerling To Fight The Dragon Diabowserker Gave Me._

**A/N: Well Read Calvin & Hobbes, 24 Hour EPIC House Party By Wherever Girl!**

Dinnerling: WHY?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Because, You Are The New Diabowserker!

(One Beat Down Later).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: & Now, Back To The Dates.

(Part 2 Of The Dates, Talking At Frosty Mugs).

(Date #1).

**A/N: Once Again, Redundant Writing. Sorry For The Writing, I Can't Do Anything Else.**

Dorie: Well, How Do You Do?

Tamaki: Quite Fine, Thank You.

Dorie: OK Then, Where's The Drinks?

Tamaki: Frosty Mug Will Bring Them Soon.

(Date #2).

Reanne: Where Are Those Drinks…

(Reanne Looks Over To See Dorie & Tamaki).

Reanne: Wait, Isn't That Dorie & Tamaki?

(Kyoya Looks Over As Well).

Kyoya: Yes, They Are Here As Well.

(Date #3).

Mirabelle: Where Are Those Drinks…

(Mirabelle Looks Over To See Dorie & Tamaki As Well As Reanne & Kyoya).

Mirabelle: Isn't That…

Honey: Yes It's Them.

(Date #4).

Caitlyn: Where Are Those Drinks…

(You Should Get The Idea By Now, Friends).

Caitlyn: Isn't That…

Mori: Yes It's Them.

(The Second Dare).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well That Was A Weird Second Part To The Dates, Anyone Have A Dare?

Wherever Girl: _I Dare Dinnerling To Play Sonic Riders!_

Dinnerling: FINE!

(One Game Session Later).

Dinnerling: That Game SUCKED.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Know, Back To The Dates.

(Part 3 Of The Dates The Leave).

(Date #1).

**A/N: Once Again, Redundant Writing. Sorry For The Writing, I Can't Do Anything Else.**

Dorie: Well That Was A Good Date, Tamaki.

Tamaki: Well, Thank You, Dorie.

Dorie: Goodbye, Tamaki Suoh.

Tamaki: Goodbye, Dorie Goodwyn.

(Date #2).

Reanne: Well That Was A Good Date, Kyoya.

Kyoya: Well, Thank You, Reanne.

Reanne: Goodbye, Kyoya Ootori.

Kyoya: Goodbye, Reanne Griffith.

(Date #3).

Mirabelle: That Was A Good Date, Honey.

Honey: Well, Thank You, Mirabelle.

Mirabelle: Goodbye, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Honey: Goodbye, Mirabelle Haywood.

(Date #4).

Caitlyn: That Was A Good Date, Mori.

Mori: Well Thank You, Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Goodbye, Takashi Morinozuka.

Mori: Goodbye, Caitlyn Goodwyn.

(The Final Dare For This Chapter).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well, That Was Random, _I Dare Dinnerling & Fangface The 2__nd__ To Fight Each Other._

Dinnerling: AGAIN?

Wherever Girl: Yes Dinnerling, You Do!

Dinnerling: Oh SNAP.

(One Fight Later).

Aaron Jacob Wolf & The WMM: That's It!

**A/N: Well That's The End Of This Set, & For All The ****Redundant Writing, You Will Another Chapter Soon Called, ****Truman's Rule Breaking Quest, Look Forward To It!**


	21. 21: Chapter 14b Truman's Rule Breaking

Chapter 14b Truman's Rule Breaking Quest

**A/N: After 3 Spam Reviews From Insert Name Here, In ONE DAY, I'm Writing This Because Of Insert Name Here, & To WG, If You Are Reading, I Will Be Ending This Story After The Twentieth Set, Because After That, The Numbers Don't Sound As Unique So There You Go.**

Truman: Time To Break All The Rules!

(Rule #1, CANNIBALISM).

Truman: DARK SPIDER VERSION 2.0?

Dark Spider Version 2.0: DIE TRUMAN!

Truman: WHY?

(Truman Gets Eaten By Dark Spider Version 2.0).

Truman: Well After That, Let's Move On.

(Rule #2, POWER LOSS).

Truman: Where's The Power I Had?

The WMM: Because, You're Breaking The Rules & Are Paying For It Bit By Bloody Bit!

**A/N: Next To The Things I Have Written For Rules, Truman Is Going To Get His Just Desserts!**

Truman: WHY ME?

(Truman Gets Beaten Up By The WMM).

**A/N: Also, I Will Save Truman's Death Bit For Later!**

(Rule #4, NO ONE, & I MEAN NO ONE WILL EVER MESS WITH MY WIFE, Miyuki-Chan).

Truman: Hey, There, Honey.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: HEY TRUMAN, NEVER MESS WITH MY WIFE!

Truman: Again?

(By Now, K.O.'s Are Going To Happen A Lot).

(Rule #5, NO ONE WILL BREAK INTO MY WEAPONS CHAMBER).

Truman: Hey, This Is A Nice Place.

The Wolf: TRUMAN!

Truman: AGAIN?

(Truman Finally Gets Killed, BUT Comes Back To Life, Right After His "Death" Which Breaks Rule #3, The One That Says NO DEATHS WILL EVER BE ACCEPTED).

Truman: That's It!

**A/N: "& That's The End Of That Chapter" (Proton Jon SA),**

**"2 For The Price Of 1 Grandma", ("Emile" Chuggaaconroy),**

**& "IN THE BATHROOM" (Timothy "NintendoCapriSun" Bishop).**

**3 Quotes From The Youtubers Known As The Runaway Guys, Also I Need At Least ONE IDEA, & To Dinnerling, Why Don't You Review That Much At All?**


	22. 22: Chapter 15 AJW's Revenge

Chapter 15 Aaron Jacob Wolf's Revenge A.K.A. The Fifteenth Set

**A/N: It Is Time For INH TO PAY! Also Enjoy.**

Insert Name Here: Finally, Now To Take Revenge On AWMonopolyMan 000!

(Will Be Known As INH).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: YOU THINK THAT INH BUT, YOU ARE IN MY WORLD, SO YOU WILL PAY, ALSO YOU CAN CALL ME AARON JACOB WOLF!

INH: Aaron Jacob Wolf?

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Appears As Aaron The Grim Reaper).

Aaron The Grim Reaper & The WMM: YES INH?

INH: Why Is There Two Of You?

Aaron The Grim Reaper: It Is Simple INH, It Is Because The WMM Is Another Version Of Me, Along With The Head Of Aaron.

INH: The Head Of Aaron?

The Head Of Aaron: YES ME!

**A/N: The Head Of Aaron Is The True Ruler Of Aaron World! Also INH, NEVER MESS WITH MY WIFE!**

The WMM: Now, What Do You Have For Dares INH?

INH: Well First ZOMBIES!

(INH Summons Zombies).

(The Zombie King Shows Up).

Zombie King: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING AWAY FROM YOUR POST?

Zombies: Sorry Zombie King.

Zombie King: NOW GO!

(The Zombies Head Back To Their Post).

(The Zombie King Heads Back To Inkster Mystic).

Aaron The Grim Reaper: Well That's Strike 1, Anything Else?

INH: Of Course, Next, Killing WG!

(Summons The Shadow).

(The MMW Takes This Fight).

Aaron The Grim Reaper: In The Red Corner, Weighing In At I Don't Give A Darn, THE SHADOW!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: & In The Green Corner, Weighing In At 225 Pounds, Coming From The Darkest Recesses Of Mr. Brain's Sanctuary It Is The Man Master Wolf Himself, WOLF JACOB AARON!

The MMW: Thank You, To The Shadow, GOOD LUCK!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: OK, From The Shadow I Want A Good Clean Fight, From You MMW, Do Whatever You Want!

The Shadow: WHAT?

Aaron The Grim Reaper: Round 1, FIGHT!

(After A Fight, Where The Shadow Loses REALLY BADLY)!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: The Winner, WOLF JACOB AARON!

The MMW: Thank You, Now Back To The Group!

(The MMW Heads Back To The Group).

Aaron The Grim Reaper: That Is Strike 2, INH, One More Time & You & The Shadow Are Gone!

INH: Now To Mess With…

Aaron The Grim Reaper: I Know What You Are Going To Say & That Is Strike 3, Time To Say GOODBYE, INH & THE SHADOW!

INH & The Shadow: WHAT?

FF2: Turnus Intous Edwardus Cullenus!

(Turns INH & The Shadow Into Edward Cullen)!

INH & The Shadow: WHAT?

Wherever Girl: Have Me Strap Dynamite To Their Throats!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: OK!

(Wherever Girl Straps Dynamite To Their Throats & Tapes Them To A Rocket).

Aaron The Grim Reaper: Now Before We Send INH & The Shadow To Jupiter, We Have Some Slapping To Take Care Of.

(First Is Me, Aaron Jacob Wolf).

Aaron The Grim Reaper: This Is For Spamming The Hell Out Of Me, (Slaps The Both Of Them).

**A/N: I Got Spammed 7 Times Within A Week!**

(Next Is The MMW).

The MMW: This Is For Trying To Use Me (Slaps The Both Of Them).

(Next Is Wherever Girl).

Wherever Girl: THIS IS FOR SPAMMING THE HELL OUT OF ME (Slaps The Silly Nothings Out Of Them)!

(Last Is Miyuki Takara).

Miyuki: THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY HUSBAND (Smacks Them With A Frying Pan)!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: Now To Blast Them To Jupiter! Also There Are Orcs Waiting For You There To Use You Guys As Piñata's.

INH & The Shadow: What About Our Fortress?

Aaron The Grim Reaper: It Was Destroyed!

Wherever Girl: GOODBYE SPAMMING JERKS!

(INH & The Shadow Were Sent To Jupiter)!

Aaron The Grim Reaper: That's It!

**A/N: INH, It Was YOUR FAULT THAT YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF WHEREVER GIRL'S PARTY! NOT MINE JERK, If You Spam Me Ever Again, Then You Will Never Get The Chance Jerk!**


	23. 23: Chapter 15b The New Cast List

Chapter 15b The New Cast List

**A/N: This Is Going To Be My Extended Cast List & Once Again Truths/Dares Will Not Be Wasted, They Will Be Used Next Chapter! & Also Dinnerling, Your Dare Is Sadly Flat Out Impossible Because I Know Nothing Of Space Ghost Coast To Coast, So I Can't Reenact The Episode You Wanted Me To Do, BUT You Will Get A Close Second To That.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: This Is My New Cast That Includes Everyone That Either Are Very Important Or Are Just There!

**Aaron Jacob Wolf A.K.A. The Wolf A.K.A. Aaron The Grim Reaper, & His Wife, Miyuki Takara**

**The WMM**

**The Head Of Aaron**

**The MMW A.K.A. Wolf Jacob Aaron**

**Aaron 2**

**Aaron 1**

**Aaron 0**

**Master X A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A. His Wife, Tsukasa Hiiragi, & His Gang, The Guys Who Have Laser Guns For Hands And Feet, Tentacles Man, & Handsome Boy William.**

**FangFace The Second A.K.A. Norm A.K.A. Silver, & His Wife Wherever Girl A.K.A. Stalker**

**Ojamajo Boy 178**

**Diabowserker**

**Mr. Dragonite Trainer A.K.A. 6you7me**

**Insert Name Here A.K.A. INH**

**The Shadow**

**Franziska Von Karma**

**Frosty Mug**

**The Hand Bros. (Stupid Truman Hand & Teddy Hand Hand)**

**Dark Spider Version 2.0**

**Trumana Knight**

**Dinnerling**

**Dorie Goodwyn**

**Reanne Griffith**

**Mirabelle Haywood**

**Caitlyn Goodwyn**

**Ellie Craft**

**Edward Cullen **

**Jacob Black**

**Bella Swan**

**Tamaki Suoh**

**Kyoya Ootori**

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka**

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka**

**Ganon From Ocarina Of Time**

**Airman**

**Metalman**

**Mad Jack**

**Cackletta's Spirit**

**The Ultimate Chimera**

**Bowser From Super Mario World**

Wherever Girl: Anyone Want Tacos?

Everyone Expect Aaron Jacob Wolf, Miyuki Takara, Master X, & Tsukasa Hiiragi: YES!

(While All The Tacos Were Eaten, Aaron Jacob Wolf, Miyuki Takara, Master X, & Tsukasa Hiiragi All Had Pumpkin Pie).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It!

**A/N: I'm Sorry For Taking So Long, It Was Because My USB "Disappeared", & I Was Planning On Writing A True Fifteenth Set, BUT Because Of What I Just Mentioned & Very Bad Writer's Block That Was NOT Going To Happen! TTFN!**


	24. 24: Chapter 15c The TRUE Fifteenth Set

Chapter 15c The TRUE Fifteenth Set

**A/N: Let's Continue Shall We?**

Wherever Girl: Hey, Where's Aaron Jacob Wolf?

Master X: Aaron Is Mad Right Now.

Miyuki: Indeed He Is & He Gave Me This Letter.

Note: Dear Miyuki-Chan, WG, FF2, Master X, Dinnerling, Dia, ETC. If You Get This Note That Means I Have Gotten To Mad From Fanfictions That DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE ME HAPPY, So As Always Master X & Tsukasa-Chan Are In Charge, If You Don't Like That… Then Miyuki Has Something To Show You. From The WMAOA Leader Aaron Jacob Wolf.

PS The Talk Show Is Still Going To Happen.

Dinnerling: For Future Clean Ups, Send Duskeye.

PSS INH Is The New Janitor.

Dinnerling: Never Mind.

Tsukasa: Well That Was What He Written.

Dorie: I Don't Like The Idea One Bit.

Miyuki: Dorie-San Could You Come Here For A Bit?

Dorie: Fine.

(Miyuki Turns Into Miyuki 2).

Dorie: OH CRUD.

(Gets Beaten Down).

The WMM: That's What You Get For Messing With Me.

(Miyuki Then Turns Into Miyuki 1).

The WMM: Why Did I Say That?

(Gets Beaten Down Just The Same).

(Miyuki Turns Back To Normal).

Wherever Girl: To Miyuki _How Did You Do That_.

Miyuki: Well After The Marriage, Aaron-Chan Gave Me These Powers & Said, If Anyone Messes With You While I'm Gone, Then Use These Powers.

Wherever Girl: OK.

Master X: Now For The First Dare For This Chapter, _I Dare INH To Fight Miyuki 0_.

Miyuki: Ok, X.A.N.A.-Kun.

Master X: PORTAL GO!

(Summons INH).

(Miyuki Turns Into Miyuki 0).

INH: WHAT?

(Get A Beat Down Worthy Of My Standards).

(INH Is Thrown Out For Now).

The WMM: _I Dare Master X To Sing The Alternative Polka By "Weird Al" Yankovic_.

Master X: All Right!

**A/N: Master X, Toothzilla, & The Zombie King Love This Song So There You Go. & Warning: This Song Contains 2 Swear Words, BUT They Are Censored, So DON'T Complain!**

Master X: **Soy un perdedor!**

**I'm a loser, baby**

**So why don't you kill me?**

**(everybody)**

**Soy un perdedor!**

**I'm a loser, baby**

**So why don't you kill me?**

**Hey!**

**I am I am I am**

**I said I wanna get next to you**

**I said I'm gonna get close to you**

**You wouldn't want me have to hurt you, too**

**Hurt you, too**

**I know you want what's on my mind**

**I know you like what's on my mind**

**I know it eats you up inside**

**I know you know, you know, you know**

**Here I come I come I come I come**

**Here I come I come I come**

**'Cause all I wanna do is have some fun**

**I got a feelin' I'm not the only one**

**All I wanna do is have some fun**

**I got a feelin' I'm not the only one**

**All I wanna do is have some fun**

**Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard!**

**Help me! I broke apart my insides**

**Help me! I've got no soul to sell**

**Help me! the only thing that works for me**

**Help me get away from myself**

**I wanna *poit* you like an animal**

**I wanna feel you from the inside**

**I wanna *bonk* you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**You bang bang bang bang bang**

**Blame blame blame**

**You bang bang bang bang bang**

**It's not my thing so let it go**

**'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for **

**You to be open wide**

**No!**

**And every time you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me **

**Until you died?**

**'Til you died?**

**Well you're still alive**

**And I'm here to remind you**

**Of the mess you left when you went away**

**It's not fair to deny me**

**Of the cross I bear that you gave to me**

**You oughta know**

**Hey!**

**Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage**

**Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage**

**And someone will say what is lost can never be saved**

**Despite all my rage, I am still just a rat in a cage**

**I love all of you**

**Hurt by the cold**

**So hard and lonely, too**

**When you don't know yourself**

**I don't owe you anything!**

**I don't owe you anything!**

**I don't owe you anything!**

**I don't owe you anything**

**Black Hole Sun**

**Won't you come**

**And wash away the rain?**

**Black Hole Sun**

**Won't you come?**

**Won't you come?**

**Black Hole Sun! Black Hole Sun!**

**Won't you come?**

**Black Hole Sun! Black Hole Sun!**

**Won't you come?**

**Black Hole Sun! Black Hole Sun!**

**Do you have the time**

**To listen to me whine**

**About nothing and everything all at once?**

**I am one those **

**Melodramatic fools**

**Neurotic to the bone**

**No doubt about it**

**Sometimes I give myself the creeps**

**Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me**

**It all keeps adding up**

**I think I'm cracking up**

**And am I just paranoid**

**Or am I just stoned?**

**Or am I just stoned?**

**Hey!**

Dinnerling: Last Thing To Franziska, _Why Do You Call Everyone A Fool In The Ace Attorney Games_?

Franziska: How Would I Know.

**A/N: He Wouldn't.**

Dinnerling: Ok Then.

Wherever Girl: Writer's Block Is An EEEEEEEVIL Thing. (Grabs Sledgehammer) Allow Me To Handle The Problem. *Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!* ...If Your Block Is Still Alive, It Ain't Happy.

The Voice Of Aaron Jacob Wolf: Thank You & That's It!

**A/N: Thank You All For Being So Patient For This, All The BAD FICS I'VE BEEN READING (Not Yours WG), Would've Delayed This Story Even More, BUT At The Same Time It Gave Me Some, BUT NOT A WHOLE LOT Of Inspiration. Also The Song Took Pages 2 Through 6. Next Time On The WMM Who Went To Port Mystic X, More Fun From Me, See You Guys Then!**


	25. 25: Chapter 16a The Talk Show

Chapter 16a The Talk Show

**A/N: Sorry For Taking So Long, Enjoy.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I'm Back!

Wherever Girl: Where Have You Been?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Will Not Say.

Master X: He's Been Off Doing…

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Covers Master X's Mouth).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: You Are Not Going To Say, Now Let's Start The Talk Show!

(Ojamajo Boy 178, Ellie, & A New Person Show Up).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Ojamajo Boy, What Happened?

Ojamajo Boy: Well As It Turns Out, Ellie Divorced Me When We Left.

Wherever Girl: Why?

Ellie: Well He Fell In Love With Someone Else.

Master X: Who?

Robyn Darkeyna: Me!

Dinnerling: & Who Might You Be?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: This Is Robyn Darkeyna, Ojamajo Boy's Current Girlfriend.

Ojamajo Boy: That's Right, Wait How Do You Know?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Like Yukari Yakumo From Touhou, I Have My Ways Of Knowing.

**A/N: Yukari Yakumo Is "Master Of The Portals" In Gensokyo & Could Keep An Eye On Everyone, Trust Me.**

Ojamajo Boy: OK.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Let's Begin.

(The Theme Song Is I'm the Scat Man By Scatman John).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Welcome To Aaron Jacob Wolf's Crazy Random Madness, A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A.'s Talking Time.

Master X: That's Right Mr. Wolf.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now Our First Guest Is From Gensokyo, Please Welcome Cirno!

(In Comes Cirno The "Strongest" In Gensokyo).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: So Cirno, Why Do People Keep Saying You're An "Idiot"?

Cirno: I Don't Know & I Don't Care!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Cirno, Do You Want To Show Us Your Power?

Cirno: Of Course, Because I'm The Strongest!

(Cirno Freezes INH & The Shadow With Her Power Of Ice).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Thank You Cirno!

Cirno: You're Welcome & Goodbye!

(Cirno Leaves Via A Blizzard).

**A/N: You Thought Dia Was Good With Exits, Well Cirno Just Beat You Down With Exits! & Also Cirno Is An Ice Fairy, Who Self Proclaims She Is The Strongest, Which She Is A Really Stupid Fairy! **

Master X: Our Next Guest Is Also From Gensokyo, Please Welcome Marisa Kirisame!

(In Comes The Only "Human" Guest Of This Talk Show, Flying In By Broom, Marisa Kirisame From Gensokyo).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Marisa, How's Your Life Been?

Marisa: It's Been Fine, "ZE".

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well, Do You Want To Show Us Your Power?

Marisa: Of Course, "ZE"

(Marisa Knocks INH & The Shadow Out With Her Power Of The Master Spark).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Thank You Marisa Kirisame!

Marisa: You're Welcome & Goodbye, "ZE"!

(Marisa Leaves On Her Broom, As Well As Stealing INH & The Shadow's Stuff)!

**A/N: Marisa Steals People's Stuff A LOT! & Is A Witch Who Will Master Spark Your Butt Really Badly!**

Miyuki: Our Next Guest Is Also From Gensokyo, Please Welcome Aya Shameimaru!

(Aya Shameimaru Shows Up By Flying In Very Quickly)!

Aya: Hello Everybody!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Aya, Have You Ever Found The Big Scoop You're Looking For?

Aya: No, But I Think You're A Swell Guy!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Thank You, Aya! Now Will You Beat Our Janitor & His Friend?

Aya: Of Course!

(Aya Beats INH & The Shadow With Her Blinding Speed & Gets A Good Scoop).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well Good Bye Aya!

Aya: See Ya!

(Aya Flies Away With Blinding Speed).

**A/N: Aya Shameimaru Is A Crow That Is Very Fast, & Is The News-Girl Of Gensokyo & Will Get A Good Scoop & Then Some.**

Tsukasa: & Lastly Is The Ball Of Darkness Herself, Rumia!

(Rumia Appears In A Ball Of Darkness).

Master X: Well Rumia, How's Your Time Been In Gensokyo?

Rumia: My Life's Been Fine Sir.

Master X: Well Do You Want To Show Us Your Power?

Rumia: Of Course, X.A.N.A.-Kun!

(Rumia Uses Her Power Of Darkness To Knock INH & The Shadow Out).

Master X: Goodbye Little Rumia!

Rumia: Goodbye Everyone!

(Rumia Leaves Via A Ball Of Darkness).

**A/N: Rumia Is The Cute Ball Of Darkness, With Her Power Of Darkness She Will Take You Down!**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It For Aaron Jacob Wolf's Crazy Random Madness, A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A.'s Talking Time, See You Next Time Until Then, TTFN!

(The Ending Music Is Scatman's World (Club Mix) By Scatman John).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It!

**A/N: Well Why I Took So Long Is Because, 1. The CTGP-R A.K.A. The Custom Track Grand Prix-Revolution By MrBean35000VR & Chadderz, With 128 Custom Tracks! 2. The Azumanga Daioh Omnibus, Which Took Me A Few Days To Complete. 3. Youtube & Fanfiction, There Were A Lot Of Bad Stories, So My Want To Write Sometimes Was Gone. & 4. The Stop Online Piracy Act & S.968, Government Is Trying To Pass These Two Bills & Get The Internet Censored, The Stop Online Piracy Act Is The House's Try At Censoring The Internet, & S.968 Is The Senate's Try At Censoring The Internet! Neither House NOR Senate Knows HOW TO USE THE INTERNET/A KEYBOARD SO WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO CENSOR THE INTERNET?**


	26. 26: Chapter 16a Two The Q&A Chapter

Chapter 16a Two The Q&A Chapter

**A/N: Welcome Everyone, & Disclaimer I Only Own Myself, As Well As ****The Head Of Aaron****, ****The Wolf, The WMM, Aaron's 2, 1, & 0, As Well As The MMW A.K.A. Wolf Jacob Aaron, Aaron The Grim Reaper, Miyuki's 2, 1, & 0, Frosty Mug, Dark Spider Version 2.0, The Hand Bros. (Stupid Truman Hand & Teddy Hand Hand), & Trumana Knight, ****Wherever Girl Owns Herself & Stalker, FangFace The Second Owns Himself & His OC's, Norm & Silver, Everyone Else Owns Themselves, Insert Name Here Owns The Shadow, (& Franziska Von Karma's Ownership Is Up In The Air). I Don't Own The Ojamajo/Magical Doremi Franchise Nor ****Dorie Goodwyn, Reanne Griffith, Mirabelle Haywood, Caitlyn Goodwyn, & Ellie Craft,**** (Ojamajo Doremi Belongs To Toei, & Magical Doremi Is The 4Kids Dub), Because If I Did, I Would Make A Better Dub Than 4Kids Did, Miyuki Takara, & Tsukasa Hiiragi Belong To Kagami Yoshimizu, X.A.N.A., Tarantulas, Jellyfishes, & William, (That's What They're Called To My Knowledge), Belong To ****Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo****, Ouran Highschool Host Club (As Well As It's Cast ****Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, & Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka),**** Belongs To ****Bisco Hatori****, Twilight (As Well As, ****Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, & Bella Swan)**** Belong To Stephenie Meyer, ****Airman & Metalman ****Belong To Capcom, ****Ganon, Cackletta's Spirit, The Ultimate Chimera, & Bowser Belong To Nintendo, Mad Jack Belongs To Rare/Nintendo,**** Touhou (As Well As It's Cast, ****Yukari Yakumo, Cirno, Marisa Kirisame, Aya Shameimaru, & Rumia),**** Belongs To ZUN, & The Protect IP Act (PIPA) & The Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) & Anything That Government Try's To Pass That's Supposed To Stop "Online Piracy" Needs To Be Stopped At ALL COSTS! This Is The Longest Disclaimer Ever Written To Date In My Stories, But This Had To Be Said!**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now For People Who Didn't Know Who Could Be Truth Or Dared Here Is A Modified Version Of The Cast List Because That Is A Question I Got A Lot.

**1. Aaron & His Other Selves & Master X As Well As His Gang & Our Wives **

**Aaron Jacob Wolf (Can Be Truth Or Dared), A.K.A. The Wolf (Can Be Truth Or Dared), A.K.A. Aaron The Grim Reaper (Can Be Truth Or Dared), & His Wife, Miyuki Takara (Can Be Truth Or Dared But Be Careful).**

**The WMM (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**The Head Of Aaron (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**The MMW A.K.A. Wolf Jacob Aaron (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Aaron 2 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Aaron 1 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Aaron 0 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Miyuki 2 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Miyuki 1 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Miyuki 0 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Master X A.K.A. Master X.A.N.A. (Can Be Truth Or Dared But Be Careful), His Wife, Tsukasa Hiiragi (Can Be Truth Or Dared But Be Careful), & His Gang, The Guys Who Have Laser Guns For Hands And Feet (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares), Tentacles Man (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares), & Handsome Boy William (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**2. Author's/Authoresses & Their OC's**

**FangFace The Second (Can Be Truth Or Dared), A.K.A. Norm (Can Be Truth Or Dared), A.K.A. Silver (Can Be Truth Or Dared), & His Wife Wherever Girl (Can Be Truth Or Dared), A.K.A. Stalker (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Ojamajo Boy 178 (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Diabowserker (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Mr. Dragonite Trainer A.K.A. 6you7me (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Insert Name Here A.K.A. INH (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**The Shadow (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Robyn Darkeyna (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Dinnerling (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Franziska Von Karma (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**3. My OC's**

**Frosty Mug (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**The Hand Bros. (Stupid Truman Hand & Teddy Hand Hand) (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Dark Spider Version 2.0 (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Trumana Knight (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**4. The Witchlings**

**Dorie Goodwyn (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Reanne Griffith (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Mirabelle Haywood (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Caitlyn Goodwyn (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**Ellie Craft (Can Be Truth Or Dared).**

**5. Twilight Freaks**

**Edward Cullen (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Jacob Black (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Bella Swan (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**6. Oran High School Host Club**

**Tamaki Suoh (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Kyoya Ootori (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**7. Capcom/Nintendo/Rare Bosses**

**Airman (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Metalman (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Ganon From Ocarina Of Time (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Cackletta's Spirit (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**The Ultimate Chimera (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Bowser From Super Mario World (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Mad Jack (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**8. Touhou**

**Yukari Yakumo (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Cirno (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Marisa Kirisame (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Aya Shameimaru (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

**Rumia (Can Be Used In Truth Or Dares).**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Next Question I Got Was, How Could I Turn The Truth Or Dare Into A Talk Show? Well That's Basic, As I Said In Chapter 15b, I Told Dinnerling That The Reenactment Of One Of The Space Ghost Episodes Was Out Right Impossible So I Went With A Close Second To That, My Talk Show! & For The Record Chapter 9 Was Again My Idea, Because I Loved To Host A Fake News Show Called Aaron Wolf News.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now For The Last Question, Will There Be Anything For The One Year Anniversary Since The Start Of This Story? Yes, But I Need Two More Dares, So Enact NOW, & That's It!

**A/N: That's It For This Chapter, Please Review But Flame & You Will Be Eaten Alive By Dark Spider Version 2.0, The Rabid Hands, Master X, & Rumia-Chan!**


	27. 27: Chapter 16b Fights & Dares

Chapter 16b Fights & Dares A.K.A. The Sixteenth Set

**A/N: Have Fun Everybody.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Welcome Back.

INH: What Took You So Long Dumb Wolf?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Shut Up Shadow Brain!

Master X: Well I Got This Note.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Ok, Master X, Let Me See.

(Gets The Note From Master X).

The Note: Dear Pesky WMM, Master X, & Aaron Jacob Wolf. The Other Villains & I, Have Taken Over Inkster MI.! Your Wives Are Now Permanent Guests At One Of Our Lairs! We Dare You To Find Them If You Can!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: We Gotta Find Our Wives!

Master X: & YOU Gotta Help Us!

The WMM: If You Need Instructions On How To Get Through The Lairs, Check Out The Enclosed Instruction Book!

INH: Okay, Where Did That Come From, Dumb Wolf.

Master X: Shut Up Shadow Brain!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Decided To Pull Some Very Bad Quotes From Various Places.

(Meanwhile At The Lair Of The Greenling Mech).

Unnamed Minion: Need Any Help?

(The Greenling Mech Turns Into Robotnik From The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog).

The Greenling Mech: NO!

(Meanwhile At The Lair Of The Junk Goliath).

Unnamed Minion #2: You Bring A Light?

(The Junk Goliath Turns Into Mario From Hotel Mario).

The Junk Goliath: No!

(Meanwhile At The Lair Of Patunia X.A.N.A.).

Unnamed Minion #3: You Wanted To See Me?

(Patunia X.A.N.A. Turns Into Ganon From Link The Faces Of Evil).

Patunia X.A.N.A.: Join Me Unnamed Minion, & I Can Make Your Face The Greatest In Koridai, Or Else You Will Die.

(Meanwhile Back At The Normal Place).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Wow I Just Realized The Villains Were Using Bad Quotes As Well.

Wherever Girl: Well What Are We Going To Do?

Master X: We're Going To Fight The Evils Of The Past Villains, Who's With Me!

Aaron Jacob Wolf & The WMM: We Are!

Wherever Girl: I Am.

Ojamajo Boy: I Am.

Robyn Darkeyna: I Am.

FF2: I Am.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: All Right, Let's Go!

Aaron Jacob Wolf, The WMM, & Master X.A.N.A.: PORTAL GO!

(All 7 Of Them Left In The Portal For The Lairs Of The Villains).

(1 Minute Later In The First Lair A.K.A. Fight #1).

(Ojamajo Boy & Robyn Darkeyna End Up In The Lair Of The Greenling Mech).

Ojamajo Boy: So It's You!

The Greenling Mech: Indeed It Is Me, The Greenling Mech & The Wives Aren't Here.

Robyn Darkeyna: It Doesn't Matter, You Will Pay!

(So The Fight Began & Robyn Darkeyna Struck The Greenling Mech With All Of Her Force But Nothing Happened).

(Ojamajo Boy Turned Into His Super Form & Took Out The Greenling Mech).

(Dare #1).

The MMW: Well I Got This Note From WG For INH & The Shadow.

The Note: _I Dare You Both To Dance The Macarena With The Witchlings For 1 Whole Hour, While Wearing A Clown Wig!_

The MMW: INH, & The Shadow Get Started On Your Macarena But Don't Forget Your Clown Wigs!

(INH & The Shadow Put On Their Clown Wigs, & The Witchlings & Them Do Their Macarena).

(Fight #2).

(WG & FF2 Enter The Junk Goliath's Lair).

The Junk Goliath: So WG, FF2 We Finally Meet & No The Wives Aren't Here Either.

FF2: Wait, How Do You Know Us?

The Junk Goliath: Simple, Because My Minions & Me Know All!

WG: Time For You To Go Back To The Junkyard You Came From Heap-Boy.

(The Battle Began & The Junk Goliath Sent His Mega Claw Of Death At Both WG & FF2).

(WG & FF2 Dodged The Claw & Used Their Powers, FF2's Magic & WG's Bionic Arm To Defeat The Junk Goliath).

(Dare #2).

The MMW: I Have Another Note From WG For The Witchlings.

Note: _I Dare Each Of You To Bungee Jump Into A Pool Of Vanilla Pudding… Marshmallows Included._

The Witchlings: Okay.

(They Proceed Into Bungee Jumping Into A Pool Of Vanilla Pudding… Marshmallows Included).

(Fight #3).

(Master X, The WMM, & Aaron Jacob Wolf Entered The Lair Of Patunia X.A.N.A. & Found Their Wives).

Patunia X.A.N.A.: Well If It Isn't The Guys I Wanted To Challenge.

Miyuki & Tsukasa: Be Careful.

Patunia X.A.N.A.: SHUT UP MORONS!

(Something In Aaron Jacob Wolf & Master X Snapped).

Aaron Jacob Wolf & Master X: You Dare Say That To Our Wives, YOU MUST DIE!

(& So Patunia X.A.N.A. Was Given The WMAOA Beatdown & Was Finally Beaten & Aaron Jacob Wolf & Master X.A.N.A. Saved Their Wives & Got A Very Nice Kiss For Their Troubles).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: PORTAL GO!

(All Nine Of Them Returned To Aaron World In Time For…).

(Dare #3).

WG: Well WMM & Aaron Jacob Wolf, _I Dare You Both To Help Me Hack Into The Government Headquarters & Stop This SOPA and PIPA Thing They're Trying To Pass! PLEASE SAY YES! EVERYONE, JOIN IN IF YOU WANT, WE NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET! COMPUTER NERDS... UNITE!_

Aaron Jacob Wolf & The WMM: Of Course!

(The WMM, Aaron Jacob Wolf, & WG Hack Into The Government's Headquarters & Remove The SOPA & PIPA CRAP)!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It!

**A/N: Well This Is For My One Year Anniversary Since The Start Of This Story 1-28-11 To 1-28-12 & One More Thing Europe Is Considering ACTA (The Anti Counterfeit Trade Agreement), That 1. The US (Obama) Signed Back In October 2011, Which He Found A Way To Skip Senate & House Meetings & Sign This Treaty Directly, 2. He Said That He Doesn't Like SOPA's & PIPA's Current Drafts BUT THIS TREATY WILL OUTRIGHT DESTROY THE INTERNET BECAUSE THE MPAA & THE RIAA WANT THEIR "Copyrights" PROTECTED BUT THAT'S NOT THE CASE, THEY WANT TO CONTROL THE INTERNET, BECAUSE THEY WANT TO PROTECT THEIR "Outdated"** **BUSINESS**** MODEL, & If They Try To Censor Me Out, Remember This, THIS IS MY PERSONAL OPINION ASS HOLES! Because If You Do, Then MY PERSONAL OPINION Is Crap To Some Of The People Who Read This. Especially Because I'm Autistic & People Take This Thing To Seriously Remember THIS IS MY PERSONAL OPINION So Don't Bash Me For It, & I'm Sorry For All The Cursing & Everything Else, But Being A Hypocrite Is Just Wrong, Especially Obama Who Said That He Will NOT Sign SOPA & PIPA, BUT WILL SIGN SOMETHING 15,532 Times Worse Than Those Two, Because It Could, Throw You In Jail, Make You Pay A Fine, Or CUT OFF YOUR INTERNET, & After The Megaupload Shutdown, Government Says People Who "Uploaded" Or "Downloaded", Anything From Megaupload, You Will Pay $125,000 Per Infringed Work! OBAMA HOW COULD YOU, & Lastly Obama, DON'T THINK THAT YOU HAVE THAT GOOD OF A CHANCE OF GETTING RE-ELECTED, Because According To Me, You Have A 1 In 50,000,000 Chance Of Getting RE-ELECTED! & Lastly We Have Until June Before It's Too Late. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**


	28. 28: Chapter 16b Two More Talking From Me

Chapter 16b Two More Talking From Me

**A/N: Here We Go Again.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well I'm Back.

Wherever Girl: Where Have You Been This Time? & Also _Are You & Miyuki Divorced?_

Aaron Jacob Wolf: What Can I Say, First, Me & Miyuki-Chan Are NOT Divorced, & Second I've Been TRYING To Think Of Things We Can Do Before The Twentieth Set.

Master X: Well I Have One Thing To Take Care Of…

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Go Right Ahead!

Master X: Gladly.

(Master X Leaves & Returns A Few Minutes Later).

Master X: I'm Back!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I'm Not Going To Ask Where You've Been.

Master X: I Brought Snacks For The Rabid Hands & Dark Spider Version 2.0!

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Just Throw Them In.

Master X: Again, Gladly.

(Master X Throws A Bunch Of Already Dead Bodies Into The Feeding Pit).

**A/N: Now Before Anyone Asks, The Bodies Were Already Dead By The Time Master X Found Them, So That Means The No Death Rule Still Hasn't Been Broken.**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now, Any More Questions?

Dorie: Yeah, _What Took You So Long?_

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Turns Into Aaron 1).

Aaron 1: ASK THAT AGAIN & I WILL THROW YOU INTO DARK SPIDER'S PIT, YOU GET ME?

Dorie: Yes.

Aaron 1: Good!

(Aaron 1 Turns Back Into Aaron Jacob Wolf).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Now With People Who Decided To Stay For The Story For This Long Will Get, Muffins & Root Beer!

Wherever Girl: YES!

INH: Guys I Don't Want To Be A Bother, But Could You Go Easy On Me For While. My Dog Of 10 Years Just Died. & I Had Him Since I Was Four, So Just Go Easy On Me For Once Okay. It Hurts Every Time I Think About Him, I Can Feel Myself Starting To Cry, So Just Please Go Easy On Me For A While.

R.I.P. Lucas, 2001-2012, A Very Good Dog!

**A/N: This Message Was Back On 2/13, BUT I'm Going To Give The Guy Slack, Because If You Don't, Then, Let's Just Say That His Brother Matt Attack 97 Will BEAT YOU DOWN!**

Aaron Jacob Wolf: So INH Will NOT Be Tortured For The Next 2 Sets.

INH: Ok, But Why Not Any More?

Master X: Because We Plan On Having Only Four More Sets, So It's Fair

INH: Ok Then.

(After The Root Beer & Muffin Party).

Dorie: WG, Did You Have To Eat So Many Muffins?

Wherever Girl: Yes!

FF2: & Mr. Wolf, Did You Have To Drink So Much Root Beer.

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Turns Into M. Bison From Street Fighter The Movie For A Quote).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: OF COURSE!

Master X: One More Thing, Because WG Is Trying To Find 1,000 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Wal-Mart People Who Want To Give Ideas Will Have TO WAIT UNTIL WAY #333 IS DONE! Unless You Want To Suffer! Also Tsukasa -Chan, _Do You Really Love Me Or Are You Just Going To Leave Me_.

Tsukasa: X.A.N.A.-Chan I… I…

Master X: Just Say It.

Tsukasa: I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!

(Both Start To Hug Each Other).

Master X: I Love You As Well, My Lovely Tsukasa-Chan, Let's Go For Now.

(They Leave For Some "Alone" Time).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Well That's It!

**A/N: Well That's It For This Chapter & A Lot Has Happened Since I Was Gone Please Review But If You Flame, You Will Be Put Into An Animated Titanic Movie, Or A Care Bears Movie! & For The Record 16a Two Will Not Be Made Into 16b, 16b Will Not Be Made Into 16c & This Chapter Will Not Be Made Into 16d. TTFN!**


	29. 29: Chapter 17a The Void

Chapter 17a The Void

**A/N: Finally Getting Back To Writing.**

(Our Chapter Begins In A Void Type Area Where Aaron Jacob Wolf Currently Is).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Where Am I?

Yukari: Within One Of My Gaps.

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Sees A Woman With An Umbrella).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yukari, Why Am I Here?

Yukari: It's Quite Simple, Real Life Stopped You From Writing.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yukari, I Have One Question, _How Is Everyone?_

Yukari: Everyone's Fine, Including Your Wife.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Can I See My Wife First?

Yukari: Of Course.

(Yukari Opens A Gap & Miyuki Comes Out).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Miyuki-Channnnnnn~

(Aaron Jacob Wolf & Miyuki Start Hugging Each Other).

Miyuki: Honey, I Missed You.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Did To.

Yukari: Also I Just Got A Message From A Guy Who Calls Himself Master X.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Wait, You Did?

Yukari: So, You Know Him?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: He's Both A Very Good Friend & My Master.

Yukari: Good To Know, He Written…

Dear Yukari Yakumo, If By Any Chance You See Aaron Jacob Wolf, Please Tell Him To Come Back, All Of Us Miss Him.

From Master X.

Yukari: From The Sounds Of It, You Were Doing Something?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yeah We Were Playing A Game.

Yukari: Oh That Sounds Like Fun.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: It Is.

Yukari: Okay Time To Send You Home.

(Yukari Knocks Out Aaron Jacob Wolf & Sends Him Back).

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Wakes Up).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Uhhhhh… Wherever Girl, Are You There?

Wherever Girl: Oh You're Back, Where Have You Been?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I Don't Even Know.

Miyuki: Are You Okay? Yukari-San Knocked You Out Cold.

(Aaron Jacob Wolf Gets Up & Kisses Miyuki's Forehead).

Aaron Jacob Wolf: I'm Fine.

Master X: Mr. Wolf, It's A Good Thing Yukari Got That Letter.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Yes It Was, Also Wherever Girl.

Wherever Girl: Yes?

Aaron Jacob Wolf: Get The Rest Of The Gang, I'm Back.

Wherever Girl: Ok.

Aaron Jacob Wolf: That's It.

**A/N: I'm Sorry For Taking Over 2 Years To Continue Writing This, But I'm Back In Action Again, Send A PM To Request What You Want To See Me Or The Rest Of The Gang Do, Until Next Time.**


End file.
